mariofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cameos
Cameos es en donde se ha visto a Mario o a otros personajes en otros videojuegos....thumb|249px|Cameos en Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Cameos en videojuegos *'Wario Land' - Mario aparece al final del juego. *'Punch-Out' - Mario es el referí. *'Mario Tennis GB' - Mario es referí y juez. *'The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time' - Mario esta en unas fotos con los demas personajes(Luigi, Peach, Yoshi y Bowser), que se aprecian en las ventanas del jardín en donde esta Zelda después de pasar por los guardias. *'The Legend Of Zelda: Majora Mask' - Se puede apreciar una máscara de Mario en la espalda del vendedor de mascaras en la torre del reloj. *'The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past' - Hay fotos de Mario en algunas casas de Villa Kakariko. *'The Legend Of Zelda: Oracle Of Ages/Seasons' - Hay enemigos que se parecen a los de Mario. *'The Legend Of Zelda: Link's Awakening' #En la primera Villa hay un Chomp Cadenas que se llama Bow Bow. #En los calabozos se aprecian Goombas, Flores Pirañas, Boo's, Shy guys, Cheep Cheeps y Rocas Picudas. #En una parte del juego deberás entregarle una foto a un anciano, al entregársela veremos la foto de cerca y apreciaremos a la princesa Peach pero con otro nombre diferente. #La rana que te enseña una melodía se parece a Wart el jefe final del juego Super Mario Bros. U.S.A o Super Mario Bros. 2 #El Raton de las fotografias se parece a un jefe del juego Super Mario Bros. U.S.A o Super Mario Bros. 2 #En un concurso, se puede conseguir un Yoshi, para intercambiar a otros personajes. *'Tetris de NES' - Mario y Luigi te esperan al superar cierto nivel del modo B. *'NBA Street V3' - Mario aparece en un equipo junto con Luigi y Peach. *'Super Princess Peach' - La Historia gira entorno a Mario que es secuestrado por Bowser. *'Donkey Kong Country 2/Donkey Kong Land 2' - Cranky a catalogado a Mario faltándole solo una moneda para ser el mejor jugador. *'Alleyway' - Como piloto de la "nave" que impide que caiga la bola. *'Kirby Super Star - ' #Sale como público en minijuego "Megaton punch", junto a Luigi, Toad y Birdo #Como público viendo la pelea en el ring con el Rey DDD junto a Peach, varios Toads y del otro lado están Luigi y Wario. #Cuando Kirby se convierte en roca, a veces sale una estatua de él con el logo de nintendo. *'Wario Ware - '''Sale en algunos mini-juegos. *'SSX On Tour - Mario sale junto a Luigi y a Peach como personaje jugable. *'Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - '''En la sala de oficinas donde Snake pelea contra el Ninja, se pueden ver unas figuritas de Mario y Yoshi sobre una de las mesas. Si disparamos a las figuras de Mario, recuperamos energía. Si disparamos a los Yoshis se oye: ``¡Yoshiiiiiiiiiii!´´. *'Smash bros: 'Aparece como trofeo y personaje. *'The Simpsons The Videogame #En el video La guia estrategica se puede ver a Mario como uno de los trabajadores del Motor del Videojuego, aparece tambien cerca del final como uno de los que se salvaron de la destruccion del Motor del Videojuego, cuano Homer pregunta ¿Qué hay de cenar? Este dice:Ojala que sean espaguetis. Vamós alla #Aparece una Koopa Troopa Como la novia de Frink en el video La novia de Frink # Mario TSTV.jpg Mario en The Simpsons the videogame.png Koopa La novia de frink.png En la TV *'Mad' #Aparecen dos Goombas Hermanos uno es aplastado por Mario quien se va y el otro Goomba empieza a insultar a Mario. #Mario y Luigi Aparecen en hermanos de las celebridades diciendo que tienen otro hermano llamado Fabricio pero le gusta mas hacer pizza entonces le cae un Caparazón. #Aparece momentaneamente un personaje muy parecido a Luigi solo que su camisa, gorra y la L son amarillas y su overol es verde en Grey´s in Anime (Parodia de Grey´s Anatomy). #En La Mejor Princesa de Videojuego (Top Princess en ingles). Aparece Peach como una de las 3 finalistas junto con Zelda y Samus Aran (Curiosamente esta ultima no es una princesa), Mario como uno de los jueces y en la prueba final debian fotografiarse con su enemigo haciendo su aparicion Bowser y el fotografo era Lakitu. #Donkey Kong aparece como dueño de un programa de ejercicios en DVD llamado Donkey Strong *'Futurama' #En el episodio Historias de Interes ''Fry le pregunta a la máquina del profesor ¿Qué pasaria si la vida fuera un videojuego?. Mario curiosamente aparece como presidente de Italia en la ONU. Donkey kong es uno de los extraterrestrs pixelados este ataca la ONU rompiendo las vigas del techo recreando el primer nivel de Donkey Kong. Los extraterrestre provenian del planeta Nintendu 64 obvia parodia el Nintendo 64 lo que es curioso por los alienigenas eran de juegos de arcade *'Los Simpsons''' #En el episodio Marge Be Not Proud(Marge, no seas orgullosa en España y El bebé de mamá en Hispanoamérica), cuando Bart está pensando sobre robar o no el videojuego, ve a los personajes Mario, Luigi y Donkey Kong incitandolo a robarlo. #'''En el episodio '''Homer and Ned's Hail Mary Pass (Pase desespiadoso de Homer y Ned en España y La Jugada Desesperada de Homero y Ned en Hispanoamérica) Uno de los italianos que ve a Homero es Mario y este pide que le tomen una foto con el estupido simio americano haciendo referencia a Homero lo cual lo hace enojar lanzando los botes de basura a modo de barriles haciendo referencia a Donkey Kong thumb|left|198px #'Oh Brother, Where Bart Thou? (Oh hermano, ¿Donde estás?'' en Hispanoamérica), aparece Mario durante el sueño de Bart sobre la "Tierra de los hermanos", junto con Luigi. *'''Chowder- Aparece una parodia de Bowser en un capitulo y en Chowder y señor fugu aparece 2 señores parecido a Mario y Luigui.También en un episodio en el que juegan dos equipos ( Los Macadamias y otro cuyo nombre no me acuerdo) el uniforme de Los Macadamias es parecido al de Mario ( incluso la gorra). *'El Chavo'(serie animada) #En el episodio Un Buen Recado, el Chavo, Quico y Ñoño juegan videojuegos y cuando empieza el juego los personajes que utilizan El Chavo,Quico y Ñoño estan inspirados en Mario,Luigi y Wario. cuando Quico trata de pasar por un tubo pero es comido por una Planta Piraña,muchos de los Goombas que son el Sr. Barriga la consola y los controles que usan son muy similares a las SNES. - Categoría:Super Mario Wiki